


Just a boring day

by Awenseth



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Humor, Switched up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris is bored out of his mind when Mary ask's him to make a delivery to Clock Tower Plaza. While there he decides to surprise Alice in the bath, but he is in for a surprise, not that it stops him all too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a boring day

Whoever had said that there was no boring day in the Land of Hearts should be shoot in the head or locked into Vivaldi’s room when said Queen has her period! At least in the option of Boris Airay the famous Cheshire Cat who was currently bored out of his mind. Really, there was no job to be done, no errands to run or someone to kill, damn, damn, damn…there needed to be something he could do! Heck, he wouldn’t even mind if Mary ordered him to clean the toilets if this would get him out of lethargy! 

And speak of the devil, there he come…

“Ah Boris, good that I found you here.” the man said with a light smirk on his lips “Could you please go over to Clock Tower Plaza and bring these books back to Julius please.” he said while handing over a bag to the feline like Rolleholder before departing. 

“Finally!” Boris yelled in excitement, he finally had something to do and he might even see Alice. Yep, that was the best in the whole errand thing. 

Grabbing the bag he started hurrying out of the Amusement Park District and in the direction of the only neutral part of whole Wonderland. His mood was high of course because if he managed to get Alice away from the spoil sports of mortician then he could use the time to get a few positive points with her without the others trying to ruin his chances. Really to bad that he promised Alice not to kill or there would have been a dead rabbit last week.

It hadn’t taken all too long to reach the high tower where the clockmaker lived and entered graciously, everyone should be already used to it that he wouldn’t knock, well, except when he knew that Alice was behind the door. 

Strolling through the long halls he dropped the bag on the nearest table and headed to find the girl in question. Now where should he look first, but then drifted the pleasant scent of lavender and hyacinth to his nose, perfect, this was the shampoo she always uses! Grinning…, well like a cheshire cat made Boris his way in the direction from where that sweet smell was coming from, stopping only for a second as he stood in front of the large double doors leading to the bathhouse. 

Well…now what should he do? Alice would be mad if he peaked on her, but the last time she was in there had she a bath suit on, sadly might he add, so she wouldn’t be that mad. Hey, they could even play a water fight, true most people thought that cats hated water, but that was only the case if you wanted to force them with water. Pushing the doors carefully open he slipped inside and started systematically to get undressed, such a good thing that he always wore so little. His ears twitched in excitement as he slipped into the warm water and started approaching the figure he spotted between the steam. Grinning again he carefully got as close as needed and then pounced on the unsuspecting figure. 

“Hey Aliccceee-chhaaan!” he yelled happily, but then he suddenly noticed something aloof, first since when had the slender girl such slight muscles and her chest was also missing, but that meant…

“Boris Airay, would you be so kind and explain to me why you are in my bath and groping me in such a shameless way?” growled a DEFINIATELY male voice, then the steam cleared and Boris was faced with an annoyed looking Julius Monrey. 

Uhoh…wrong person…

“Erm…don’t you think that this is a lovely day Julius?” ooohhhkkkeeyy…if anyone ever found out about this would no one let him live that one down, now that was for sure. 

“Answer my question you perverted feline!” the mortician snapped as he turned around, little droplets of water trailing down his body, wet hair sticking to his slightly pointed face. 

“Uhm…” Boris really wanted to answer, but those waterdroplets made it really hard to concentrate. Well the other smelled currently like Alice and well, who would have thought the dark haired man certainly looked enchanting if naked and dripping wet. 

“I’m waiting.” Julius was really starting to get angry here, but he needed to stay calm, that was needed by a gentleman. 

“Uhm…I will tell you later.” the cat replied smirking and Julius didn’t like that grin at all, but before he could even attempt to move away was he again glomped by the other and…JUST WERE THE HELL HAS THAT DAMNED FELINE PLACED HIS HANDS! 

Meanwhile unknown to them were four people peeking inside the bath with wide eyes from whom one tried to not look, shuddering as the shouting started to get mixed with other sounds beside the cursing. 

“Wow, Vivaldi is really happy that she had come over today Alice.” said the young woman with dark, curly hair as she watched the two males with excitement. 

“Your welcome Vivaldi, hmm…do you think that this happened because I let Julius borrow my shampoo?” the young girl asked as she looked up at the Queen of Hearts above her. 

“If yes then you are brilliant girl.” Vivaldi replied. 

“Hmm…never knew that our always polite mortician knew such colourful language.” stated Nightmare in a stunned voice as he peaked back inside the room. 

“And I’m not interested in any of this.” stated the Knave of Hearts as he turned away blushing. Damn, his day started so peaceful and now was he here doing this…

“Don’t worry Ace, if you want we can go for a walk.” said Alice suddenly to the knight in crimson armour as she grabbed his arm and started pulling the startled male away. 

“B…but…don’t you want to watch together with the others?” he asked the girl in confusion as they reached the front door. 

“Yep, but I have Vivaldi taping it on video so that we can re-watch it all the time.” she replied at which Ace had only one thought…

…that girl was seriously spending waaayy to much time alone with Vivaldi for her own good…

Owari


End file.
